


Glass on the Floor

by CyberikkAlbin0



Category: Trove (Video Game)
Genre: Also author hasnt been to topside wow, I don't know how to write fanfics, Multi, lots of fan characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberikkAlbin0/pseuds/CyberikkAlbin0
Summary: Even after being brought to Sanctuary, she felt so alone. Sadian loathed being alone, even though she had faced it for so many years.





	1. Monochrome Light

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to make trove fanfics, and considering the fact im not on anything trove-related like the amino or something i think im able to say that im doomed

A fake rock was lifted from its spot as if it were a hatch. Under it was the glowing eyes of a geodian; a pebble. They peered around, looking for any sort of visible life from the vast red-orange lands. The geodian then lifted the rock-hatch higher, allowing for them to climb out. Then came out a second, third, and fourth, all pebbles of different heights. They all looked very similar in “colour”; they were monochrome - or close to it. They all followed closely behind the first.

“Wilbur,” one said, their palette shades of steel, and their eyes a stark white, “are you _sure_ you have everything? The map, compass, food-”

“Yes, honey. I’m sure. I made three checks this morning and two before we left.” The geodian turned to the other, his blue eyes showing a calm yet concerned expression. “And I assume you have the books and staff, yes?”

The pebble nodded in response.

“Then we’re off. Everyone stay close.”

The group, the _family_ , went off, following the map to Ward. They would be safe there, though it was a long journey.

“Rulinn?” The youngest of the family asked, looking up to her brother. They were currently crossing a rather large bridge across a deep gap.

“Yes, Sadian?”

“Do you know what it was like? Before the shadows?”

Rulinn snorted. “I’m not _that_  old, dork. I’m 9 years older than you!”

Sadian grinned, ready to ask more questions. “I meant from all those books you read. What did they say? Was there any cool battles or anything?”

“Well… there are quite a few tales.”

Sadian tugged at her older brother’s hand. “Tell me!”

“Alright, alright.” Rulinn tapped his chin. “I’ll tell you about the Great Escape. It’s a good one,” he said, descending down some stairs and finally making contact with the ground once again. Sadian followed after him, intrigued as he carried on the story.

Soon, the sun was lowering from the distant hills. The group settled in a convenient small cavern, which hid the light of their fire, but didn’t trap in the smoke as it wafted out. It would give away their location, but it wouldn’t be as blatant as a light in the dark landscape.

The family was laughing and giggling, sharing stories and such to each other.

“Oh! Oh! Valyn, tell them about our first date!” Wilbur said, trying to take in deep breaths to stop himself from laughing so much.

“Okay, okay. So, on our first date, which was  _extremely awkward_ in the first place, we went touring around some old buildings. Now, there was, there was…” Valyn paused, looking up. “Do you hear that?” She whispered.

“Hear wha- oh… oh dear…” Wilbur grabbed a large cloth from his backpack and put it over the fire. “Hide the kids.”

Sadian was confused as her mother guided the two siblings to a small crevice with all of the supplies. Rulinn was shaking.

Voices. Creepy sounding, almost like shouting whispers. They were approaching, and Sadian could finally hear them.

“Rue?” She asked, “What is that?”

“Just.. just stay quiet. Alright?”

The only thing louder than the voices were the frantic whispers of the parents as they readied their weapons - staff and sword. The air was tense, everyone could feel it. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Yelling then burst out, and the siblings could hear the steel clashing and the magic pouring out into an offensive form. They heard their mother and father yelping as things collapsed to the ground, and it went quiet again.

“Do you think there’s any others?” A whisper said.

“If there is we won’t have any time to look for them. Boss gets mad if we don’t get back from patrol on time.”

“Right. Stupid boss…”

And like that, it was over. There was only dim moonlight to light what was left. Rulinn was first to climb out of the hiding spot, and after looking around, he helped his sister out. They both then retrieved the two backpacks that sat with them, and set them on the floor.

“Where… are they?” Sadian asked.

“I think… I think they took them…”

Sadian sat next to her mother’s staff, her throat feeling tight. “They couldn’t have… they’re so strong.”

Rulinn sighed, picking up his dad’s sword (which was large for his size) and cloak. He sat next to Sadian, almost as if he was falling down, and put his hand on her shoulder. “Pebbles aren’t fighters, Sadi. What we have is intuition. We’re no boulders. But…” he paused, considering his next words. “They fought. For us.”

Sadian traced her hands along the weapon lain on the floor. Her mother rarely let her touch it, unless it was for training lessons. Would she have to use it now? Everything felt so _wrong_. It had to be some sort of awful dream, right? Right?

Rulinn spoke up again, laying the sword next to the staff and holding the cloak firmly in his hands. “Dad… he was telling me about how he wanted you to have this when the time came. And… I think it’s that time now.” He put the cloak on her, leaving her to do the single button in the middle. She had always loved to wear it to make her father happy, but now it felt weird.

“Are we going to stay here for the night?” She asked.

“...Yeah. We have to go deeper into the cavern, though. They might find us here.”

Sadian replied with an “mm” and stood up, sheepishly picking up the staff. She took Rulinn’s hand and followed him deeper into the cavern, and rested without any exchanged words. They both had to continue on their own, they knew.

It was just having to accept _why_ now.


	2. Vestige

It was windy out. Dust kicked up as the two siblings huddled together, looking at the map they were holding.

“We’re close,” said Rulinn, “only a few more hours.”

“Finally! I lost count of how many days we’ve been walking for.”

“...Sadi, you know it’s only been less than a week, right?”

“A really long week,” she mumbled.

Rulinn would’ve looked at her if he wasn’t afraid of getting sand in his eyes. “We’ll find them soon. We can get help from Ward.”

At some point the wind kicked up and the two had to hide behind some of the larger flora in order to not be blown away with the sand.

“Some bad wind,” said Rulinn, setting his bag down.

“Ugh. It’s gonna take even longer now!”

“Well,” Rulinn said, sitting down, “you can work on that diagram thing you’ve been making. It’s in my bag.”

Sadian sighed, reaching over for the bag and taking out a book and pencil. She flipped to a page with a worn paper in between, and took it out. Inside was piles of notes and drawings for aerodynamics, likely taken from the book. She took two more books from the bag, opening them to specific pages and laying them on the ground around her. _Studying_ , her mom told her.

Rulinn chose to daydream, staring out at the shifting sands and blowing winds, going somewhere unknown. Sadian knew that someday he’d like to go with them, and just be free of constraints.

She did too.

\----------------------

An hour had passed, and the wind was calming down. Sadian was getting bored and wanted it to go away _now_. The faster they gotten to Ward, the faster they would be with others and the faster they would find their parents. She was worried for them, but when she was worried for what felt like so long, she wondered if she cared as much as she really wanted to.

Rulinn had fallen asleep, to no surprise. He’d been losing it to paranoia. Sadian folded a paper in half neatly, forming the piece into a shape and getting other pieces to do the same. She then aimed the newly made paper airplane for the blowing desert on either side of the giant plant they were _still_ hiding behind, but it clearly missed and hit Sadian’s brother straight in the face. A pang of guilt hit her as he slowly stirred and Sadian quickly grabbed her notes and acted like she was studying again.

“Hey,” Rulinn said, stretching (and somehow not noticing the paper construction laying beside him). “Is the wind dying down yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. How long was I sleeping?”

“About an hour, I think.”

Rulinn coughed. “Yeesh. That’s a longer than I usually doze off.”

“Mm.” Sadian continued to flip through the pages, actually interested in something she found.

The brother scooted closer to his sister, skimming the pages she was thoroughly reading. “What’d ya find?”

“Stuff,” she said, smirking. The brother rolled his eyes at her.

The two messed around a bit before getting up and finally continuing their journey. It was a couple hours until dark, but Rulinn assured his sibling that they would make it fine. _“ Besides,”_ he said, glancing at the nearly-setting sun, _shadows wouldn’t go that close without facing a fight.”_

The area around them started to get colder from the lack of sunlight starting to surround, but they ushered on. The gaggle wasted no time scaling the hill in their way, reaching the top almost tuckered out. What kept them going was their excited gasps at the sight of a large building in the distance.

_It was Ward._

Sadian dropped her bag and pointed excitedly. “Look, we’re almost there!”

“I can see, you dork.” Sadian snickered in response.

They both stared at the safe point for a bit before realizing how much time had passed, the sun already down and the starry sky on full display.

“Should we slide down?” Sadian asked, peering down.

“Nah, I think we can-” Rulinn paused mid sentence and whipped around with his father’s sword, stunning the enemy trying to sneak up on the both of them.

“Yeah, actually, that’s a good plan!” He grabbed his sister’s hand after she picked back up her bag and ran down the hill, the both of them stumbling but managing to get back on their feet as soon as it would happen. Sadian’s inner frustration fueled her movement as she ran ahead and smacked a spell at the pursuing shadows using her mother’s staff, hitting one straight in the face and stunning them. The sudden turn, however, caused her to lose footing and she started to comically roll down to the bottom, leaving Rulinn a small ways behind. She quickly got up and dusted herself, anxiously waiting for her brother to catch up.

But he didn’t.

He wasn't there. Sadian looked around frantically, _but he wasn't there._ The shadows had gone, too.

All that was left was his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed a lot of details on that art oops
> 
> also i can confirm sadian is now officially really sad


End file.
